


Lost light smut

by TfWhyNoy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Guilty Wank, Multi, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: Lost light smut, what more is there to say.
Relationships: Megatron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Lost light smut

He really shouldn’t be doing it but frag he needed it right now. He should be trying to recharge but the pressure between his legs refused to dissipate. Megatron’s interface panel opened with a loud click, his spike already fully pressurized and valve so wet the lubricant began to drip onto the berth already.

You were human, and even worse, a human sent to assure he didn’t turn back to his old warlord ways. Yet no matter what he did there was no helping the feeling of his panel becoming painfully tight whenever he thought of you alone in his berth. So alien and so incredibly soft. Your body so much curvier and squishier than any cybertronian he had ever seen. Those soft edges working perfectly on your figure. Primus just thinking about you had his fans struggling to cool his heating frame and he hadn’t even begun touching himself yet.

Placing a single servo on his spike he began to lightly pump it up and down. Your hands were so soft, even if they would be small compared to his spike he was sure they would feel amazing. You rubbing up and down, both hands wrapped around him, clenched down so hard that your knuckles turned white. Moaning at the thought he tightened his servo around himself. A bead of pre-fluid dripped down his length adding lubrication letting him pump even faster. A jolt of pleasure running through his frame as he bucked into his hand.  
He couldn’t remember the last time he did this type of thing because of another cybertronian but he knew he never did this because of an organic. Of course, his first time had to be with someone as respectable as you. Oh if you saw him now. You would look at him with those pretty wet eyes full of disgust, mouth turned down in a frown.  
But if you placed that ungodly beautiful mouth of yours to his valve. Small soft kisses placed to the outside before plunging your tongue into the velvet of his walls. He slowly plunged a digit into his valve before drawing it back out. Digit shiny with lubricant he quickly shoved it back in. A moan escaped his lips as he repeated this over and over. It was nothing like what you would be like but it would have to do.  
His grip tightened around his spike and started pumping it up and down faster. This was a disgusting act was being drawn out too long. Offlining his optics he stuffed his middle digit into his valve while quickening the pace of his fingers. His frame rattled again as he came closer and closer to overload. Just a little more.  
How would he be able to look you in the eyes ever again? You didn’t deserve to be disgraced this way. Primus, he was so pathetic.  
He spread legs wider so his digits could go even further into his valve. Clenching his denta he bucked his hips into his hands. The sounds of metal clanging as his hips bounced against the berth below him. He could do nothing but gasp and moan with his mind field with images of you.  
With a final stroke of his spike, he overloaded into his servos and onto the berth. Slowly he loosened his grip on his spike and pulled his digits from his valve. Online optics he observed the mess he just made.  
Placing a servo on his face in embarrassment he laid back onto the berth. Waves of shame washed over him as he tried to cool his frame. The transfluid that covered his legs shined in the dim light not letting him forget what he just did. His interface panel slid shut as he tried to convince himself to get up so he could clean himself up. Primus, why did he have to be like this?


End file.
